Mortal Love
by med6410
Summary: Il était une fois un vilain démon qui louchait sur les formes d'un ange. Mais il ne lui faisait aucun effet. Le gentil petit démon se mit donc à draguer la belle manipulatrice. Après moult répliques, la sublime ange décida de se laisser aller avant qu'une idiote qui présidait les orgies ne se pointe pour réclamer le beau démon. Et ce n'était que le début de leurs aventures...
1. Diner Mortel

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! **

**Aujourd'hui, une petite surprise ! Je vous propose une fiction en trois chapitres écrite en coopération avec Jana Helen Laivel ! Oh surtout, ne nous enfermer pas dans un asile s'il vous plait ! x) **

**Oui nous somme folles, mais moi je vous le dis, cela à été une magnifique expérience ! Jana je te dis merci de m'avoir proposé de travaillé avec toi, car ce fut une magnifique expérience que j'ai hâte de renouveler ! Alors, sur ceux, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion sur cette... chose ! x)**

* * *

Une magnifique créature ailé et vêtu d'une robe bustier rouge sang, apparut devant un grand restaurant parisien. Son visage bien que neutre, affichait un agacement bien visible, mais la jeune femme rongeait son frère, attendant surement de se trouver devant son amant pour débiter sa colère.

Ledit amant, qui espérait être le plus performant de tous les fichus amants qu'elle avait pu avoir, était déjà présent, mais se cachait d'elle, voulant admirer ses délicieuses courbes mises en valeur par cette robe qui lui allait décidément à ravir. Le seul soucis, c'était que cette chère créature avait oublié le décolleté plongeant...

Le fameux décolleté de la belle était mis en valeur par la présence d'un collier en or blanc monté d'un sublime petit diamant qui brillait sur sa peau immaculé. Tous les hommes présents dans la salle ne purent qu'admirer la beauté froide de la femme brune qui venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et qui descendait les marches qui la séparaient du reste des clients et s'attira, par la même occasion, des regards fusilleurs et jaloux des femmes qui les accompagnaient. Elle suivit un serveur qui la mena vers la table qu'il leur avait été attribué pour la soirée.

Ce furent des mains baladeuses sur ses épaules nues qui la ramenèrent à la réalité des humains. Un démon foutrement sexy...foutrement diabolique surtout...apparut alors et s'avança devant elle pour prendre un siège.

-Wow, chérie, tu es succulente dans cette tenue ! J'aurais plutôt misé sur le noir, mais le rouge te va à ravir ! Susurra-t-il en ne se privant pas pour examiner chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait voir.

Un silence ce fit pendant qu'un serveur leur servait à tout deux un excellent château Pétrus. La sublime créature regarda avec désapprobation le liquide opaque remplir son verre. Son démoniaque d'amant aurai certainement affublé ce liquide d'un commentaire qui le comparerait à elle.

-Je ne suis pas ta « Chérie », Crowley ! Et pose tes yeux autre part que sur ma poitrine ou je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras de ta minable vie de démon, lui lança-t-elle froidement. Puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai été obligé de m'habiller de façon si... outrageuse et pourquoi tu m'as invité dans ses lieux ?

-Ce surnom te va bien pourtant, mais si tu veux j'ai quelques autres petits noms pour toi. Alors, princesse, je suis heureux que tu te sois libéré rien que pour moi, j'ai entendu dire par les anges que je torture que tu es très indisponible ces derniers temps ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas me tuer ?! N'empêche, si tu me tues, j'aurais au moins pu mourir dans tes bras et avec mon regard rivé sur ta magnifique poitrine de femme ! Mais attends, tu n'allais pas débarquer en costume de dauphin à un rendez-vous galant, quand même ?! Se scandalisa le démon, accentuant toujours plus ses regards sur ce corps parfait.

Il jeta aussi un regard à ce visage angélique, prenant plaisir à voir la mine agacée de son ange préféré. Ce qu'elle était séduisante quand elle lui résistait!

-Je m'appelle Naomi et contente toi de ce nom ! Et alors je m'habille comme je veux ! Et le gris me va mieux que cette... chose collante et serré que tu appelles robe !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Le serveur revint et leur tendit deux cartes des plats que le restaurant proposé. Elle le remercia du regard et regarda avec curiosité l'étrange objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Chérie, ne sois pas aussi agacée ! Le truc qui ne va pas avec ta tenue, c'est que tu refuses de mettre des décolletés ! Naomi, une femme se doit de mettre un décolleté sinon comment veux-tu qu'un homme ou une femme regarde sa poitrine ?! Oh oui pour être serrée, ta robe l'est..., rêvassa-t-il un moment, détaillant encore plus le corps de l'ange.

Il vit son regard sur le menu et eut un petit sourire. Une autre chose qu'il aimait follement chez Naomi, c'était sa soudaine curiosité pour les objets de cette planète. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle haïssait l'humanité, lui savait que ça lui arrivait de se poser des questions sur les singes poilus et leur vie !

-C'est un menu que tu tiens dans tes mains. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux goûter? À moins que tu ne veuilles tout de suite passer au dessert?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est « Hachis Parmentier de Canard » ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici Crowley... Ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi.. Je... Tous ces regards posés sur moi et qui me déshabillent... **CROWLEY JE TE JURE QUE SI**...

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Et en fit le contour après s'être assuré que Naomi ne hurlerait plus.

-Chut chérie, on ne crie pas dans un restaurant voyons ! Tu m'excuseras, mais déjà avant tous les regards se tournaient vers toi et je suppose que tu as eu pleiiiin d'amants tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres alors quelques regards de plus sur toi qui veulent te déshabiller, ça ne devrait pas t'effrayer ! Je vais le zigouiller celui-là..., grommela finalement Crowley en voyant qu'un homme venait de photographier carrément l'ange !

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se lever et étrangler l'idiot qui osait garder un souvenir de Naomi ! À la place, il provoqua juste un saignement de nez et se retourna à nouveau vers Naomi, la mine énervée ! Un regard froid lui fessait face et sa Grâce grondait d'une colère sourde. Soudain, tous les hommes qui se trouvaient à proximité de Naomi se mirent à pleurer du sang. La panique s'empara soudain de ses pauvres français qui se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur pour prendre le premier taxi pour l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, Crowley ! Dit-elle d'une voie dure.

Le serveur revint vers eux et prit leur commande. Naomi, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'était le Hachis Parmentier de Canard, commanda ce plat tandis que Crowley lui prit un suprême de foie gras avec de la sauge et de la crème de laitue.

-Puis-je savoir, Ô ma sublime déesse exaspérante et sexy, pourquoi tu ne me fais pas pleurer du sang? Où tu veux peut-être me faire pleurer d'autre chose ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment alors qu'une main se glissait près de celles de Naomi, posées sur la table.

Et au fond de la pièce, tout au fond, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive, plusieurs personnes les observaient. Des démons qui cherchaient une proie à torturer et par miracle, il y avait un ange ce soir à qui ils pourraient enlever les plumes !

-Je t'arracherai bien le cœur cher Crowley, mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue ! Et ta mort soudaine ne serait pas bon pour ce monde ! Je... Mais que...

Le démon n'avait pas put se retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, la conversation l'ennuyait un peu. Il n'était pas venu ici pour entendre un ange se plaindre ! Il avait donc pris une décision et s'était brusquement avancé vers Naomi avant de la coller à lui pour l'embrasser de manière fougueuse et presque...amoureuse ? Mais non, voyons, un démon n'aimait pas ! Le roi des enfers encore moins ! Non, il embrassait juste cette créature sublime pour les préliminaires, ensuite ils iraient ailleurs pour ce faire du bien et ensuite...Crowley s'arrêta de penser à ça, il n'avait même plus envie de repartir et de quitter ses lèvres si goûteuses, ni même ce corps abritant la seule amante pour qui il se préoccupait 24h sur 24, à son propre désespoir...

L'ange ne put que sentir les lèvres brulantes du démon ce collé aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle voulut le repousser, mais c'était déjà trop tard, car sa Grâce chantait déjà le plaisir que lui apporté ce baiser brulant. Elle posa une main sur le torse de son amant et se colla un peu plus au démon.

Au fond de la salle du mouvement ce fit. Un groupe de démon remonta rapidement les rangées de tables qui les séparaient de l'étrange couple et leur filet ce referma sur le couple.

Crowley eut presque l'impression de revenir quelques milliers d'années en arrière. Il prit soin d'approfondir le baiser alors qu'une main caressait outrageusement le dos de son ange, la massant. L'autre alla se posa sur une hanche, sans qu'il ne sente la présence de sa chère petite famille démoniaque ! Son état ne s'arrangea pas, car il se colla finalement à la brune et soupira d'aise. Il était plus que ravi de constater que la notion de soutien-gorge n'existait pas pour les anges, car il pouvait sentir la poitrine de cette chère céleste à travers cette robe moulante.

Les démons se regardèrent, se moquant. Leur roi touchant un ange, beeeurk ! Même si l'ange était...appétissante ! Mais tout de même ! Ils tapotèrent le dos de leur Ô sadique roi.

-Oh merde les mecs, laissez-moi embrassez mon amante ! Argua-t-il avant de voir à qui il parlait.

Il repoussa l'ange et se retourna bien vite vers ses « sujets ». Ils affichaient tous un sourire narquois.

-Le roi de l'Enfer qui se tape un ange du seigneur ! Comme c'est touchant ! Ricana l'un deux.

-Que faites-vous ici ! Vous devriez être en Enfer à torturer des âmes ou en train de suivre les Winchester ! Je veux des explications et **MAINTENANT **! ordonna Crowley.

-Vous voyez Majesté, nous on n'obéit pas aux usurpateurs ! Vous n'êtes pas le Roi de l'Enfer, car il n'y en a qu'un et quand il reviendra vous pouvez être sûr qu'il vous fera regretter votre audace ! Lui rétorqua l'un deux.

-La ferme Stigma ! On ne parle pas sur ce ton au Roi de l'Enfer voyons !

Crowley se tourna vers le nouveau venu, rajusta la veste de son costume et afficha un petit sourire narquois. Naomi, elle reprenait doucement ses esprits après le baiser qu'elle venait de partager avec le Roi de l'Enfer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des démons ! Non il n'aurait pas osé !

-Crowley ? Demanda-t-elle soudain nerveuse.

-Eh, je me tape un ange si je veux ! Je ne parle pas de vous et de vos petites affaires avec un loup-garou ! Nan mais franchement les mecs, réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous dites ! Et toi, **ARRETE DE RELUQUER NAOMI OU JE TE**...t'arrache ce qui te sert d'organe reproducteur ! Qui d'entre vous a **OSE** défier mes ordres le premier ?! J'avais expressément ordonné de suivre les pitbulls pour retrouver la tablette des anges !

Crowley regarda chacun des démons de son regard rouge d'une manière inquisitrice. Quand il vit un énième regard se diriger vers la succulente poitrine de son amante, il ne résista pas et porta une main sur le cou du démon, l'étranglant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun client dans le restaurant...

-Oh regardez, le roi de l'enfer est amoureux ! Crowley, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à cette catin céleste que tu l'as piégé en la faisant venir ici ? Demanda un des démons loyale à Lucifer, cet enfoiré.

-Hein ?! Mais...j'ai pas fais ça ! s'énerva le démon, craignant que ladite catin céleste décide de le zigouiller sur place.

-Arrête ton char ! J'étais la quand tu as dit aux toutous qui te servent de gardes, et je te site, que tu allais faire cracher à cette espèce de dauphin bureaucrate comment retrouver la tablette des anges ! Déclara le démon qui se trouvait à la droite du souverain.

-Que... **QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT CELA SIGNIFIE CROWLEY** ! s'écria soudain furieuse la fameuse catin angélique.

-Chérie je ne vois absolument pas de quoi ces imbéciles parlent, essaya-t-il de la calmer.

La brune ne le croyait absolument pas et menaça de faire tout exploser. Crowley ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour empêcher son amante alias la bombe à retardement céleste d'exploser : l'embrasser. Et il le fit, y mettant...de l'amour!

-Oh pitié, ça en devient gênant ça! ricana un démon, empoignant une arme anti-anges.

-Toi, dépose cette arme et repartez à votre mission les enfants ! grogna Crowley, protégeant l'ange en colère.

-Non c'est toi qui va gentiment nous laisser nous occuper de cet emplumé. De toute manière je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle.

Les démons s'écartèrent en souriant méchamment et laissèrent place à une femme vêtue de noir de la tête au pied. Elle sourie au roi.

-Toi ! S'exclama Crowley soudain nerveux.

-Crowley, Crowley, Crowley ! Si un jour on m'avais dit que je te surprendrai avec un ange !

-Ne t'approche pas Kelen ou je te fais bouffer tes entrailles au petit déjeuner ! Lui lança Crowley.

-Oh chéri, t'es mignon avec tes menaces ! Alors, que faisais-tu avec cette trainée ? Oh pardon, sa _Majesté_ la reine du paradis ! Se moqua le démon féminin, reluquant son homologue céleste.

-C'est toi la trainée ! l'insulta Crowley, ne supportant pas ce regard sur Naomi.

-Crowley, voyons, t'exagère un peu ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as traité comme ça quand tu prenais du plaisir avec moi, que tu dois faire la même chose en public ! Soupira Kelen.

-Moi, prendre du plaisir avec un thon pareil ?! Beeeurk ! S'écœura le pauvre roi de l'enfer, cherchant à sauver les apparences.

Oui, il avait eu une aventure avec cette abomination, mais elle n'était pas mieux que l'ange qui avait une furieuse envie de...tout exploser ? Oui, Naomi était en colère. Et même furieuse ! La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu dans un état pareil une ville entière avait disparue sous les flots raillant ainsi un continent entier des cartes, mais l'ange se savait piégé. Crowley, l'avait donc finalement trahis ! Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que ce démon avait un cœur ! Son pouvoir aurai pu ré-expédier tous ces démons dans leur fosse, mais une partie d'elle l'en empêchait. Une douleur sourde déchirait sa poitrine et un liquide chaud commençait à remplir ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la raison.

-Oh ! Ma chère ! Je viens de t'apprendre que ton cher Crowlenouchet d'amour t'as trompé ? Nooon... Ce n'est pas ça... Ton pauvre petit cœur se déchire sous la trahison de ton amant ! Je peux l'entendre se fissurait ! Quelle douce mélodie... ET ta Grâce qui chante ta peine ! Roooo c'est tellement touchant que j'en pleurerai presque ! Lança avec un sourire méchant la présidente des débauches.

Crowley ne résista pas à l'envie et empoigna le cou de cette saloperie démoniaque, la plaquant contre une vitre qui faillit se fissurer !

-Je vais te tuer, abomination ! Naomi, n'écoute pas ces crétins. Tu sais ce que c'est les démons, ça cherche à doubler leur roi et à foutre le bordel. J'avais juste prévu un petit rendez-vous romantique moi!

-Bien sûr, un rendez-vous qui se finirait au lit ! se moqua Kelen, appréciant de voir l'ange se briser peu à peu. Avoue Crowley, tu me préfères à elle! Elle ne te sert que de jouet et pendant ce temps là, tes petits démons peuvent chercher la tablette des anges pour tous les réexpédier dans leur petit Paradis.

L'ange ne sentait pas les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les paroles de la démone étaient remplies d'une réalité qu'elle avait toujours refoulé. Elle aimait Crowley. Elle avait toujours secrètement prié pour que son ex-protégé est toujours un cœur et qu'il puisse la pardonner. Elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous pour pouvoir être une dernière fois avec lui, mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que cela puisse n'être qu'une vulgaire ruse pour la détourner de son objectif premier : trouver Castiel et la tablette ! Sa Grâce arrêta net sa mélodie triste et cracha sa rage. Guidait part cette dernière, Naomi s'avança vers le premier démon et lui apposa deux doigts sur le crane. Il grilla de l'intérieur.

-J'ai toujours aimé mettre du piquant dans les couples ! Dit la démone en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son roi et en sortant du corps de la pauvre femme qu'elle possédée.

-**REVIENT ICI** ! **J'EN AI PAS** **FINI AVEC TOI** ! S'écria Crowley en ne remarquant pas que les démons autour de lui tombaient comme des mouches.

Bientôt, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Crowley. La salle du restaurant était dévasté, mais la magnifique créature en robe bustier rouge qui se trouvait au centre de se chantier n'en avait pas encore fini.

-Naomi calme toi ! Je te jure que tous ce qu'ils ont dit n'était que pur invention ! Essaya de s'expliquer le démon.

-Tu es fier de toi, hein? Je suis venue ici pour toi, espèce d'abomination ! J'étais prête à te faire confiance à nouveau et toi tu m'as encore trahi ! Je vais te tuer, pourriture. Tu ne vas plus me hanter ! Laissa-t-elle couler sa rage et sa peine.

Crowley, au lieu de reculer, car la situation risquait de mal tourner pour lui, s'avança vers elle et essaya de la toucher en prenant un air dégagé, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il était touché parce qu'il avait entendu et par les larmes qu'il voyait couler de ses beaux saphirs brisés. Et intérieurement, il se promit d'aller tordre le cou à Kelen pour avoir osé faire du mal à son ange. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait ce droit, nom de dieu !

-Chérie, tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas te tendre de piège, sinon je l'aurais fait dans la crypte ! Je voulais passer un moment tendre et sensuel avec toi, pas avoir ces démons collants pour m'énerver !

Naomi ne l'écoutait pas. Son épée céleste apparue dans ses mains et ses yeux brisés par la peine, mais rempli d'une rage folle, se posèrent sur lui.

-Comment pourrais-je te croire, fourbe ! J'ai été bête de croire que tu pouvais être différent des autres ! Après tout, tu es le Roi de l'Enfer et ce soir tu vas mourir !

Elle se jeta sur lui. Crowley esquiva le coup et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle l'envoya valdinguer contre une des rares tables encore debout et se téléporta au-dessus de lui, arme en main et prête à la lui enfoncer en plein cœur. Son regard croisa celui de son amant.

-Alors voilà, c'est comme cela que notre histoire ce termine... Sache Naomi que je t'ai aimé du premier jour où on s'est rencontré... Et que, n'importe où que j'aille après ma mort je t'y attendrai princesse... lui dit en guise de dernière parole le démon résigner à son sort.

Naomi se força à ne pas écouter ces sornettes, mais sa main refusait de bouger plus. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de détruire celui qui l'avait brisé, mais rien...rien à part une nouvelle déchirure dans son cœur. Crowley ouvrit les yeux, attendant le coup, mais rien, il n'y avait pas de coup. Juste une larme qui tomba sur lui. Il posa après hésitation une main qui se voulait douce sur les joues dévastées de larmes de son amante.

-Tu mens..., tenta Naomi.

-Pour une fois, je ne mens pas, chérie. Je veux dire...Naomi...Et à mon plus grand regret, mes sentiments ont repris vie dès que je t'ai vu dans cette crypte. Je voulais t'approcher à nouveau et t'inviter a été ma seule idée. Je voulais attiser notre passion et peut-être réveiller en nous ce qui nous avait animé autrefois, quand j'étais un humain sans valeur pour toi, mais à qui tu t'es intéressé par je ne sais quel miracle, confessa-t-il, décidant de jouer la franchise alors que sa main continuait de caresser ce doux visage sans défaut...sauf les larmes !

Il fallait qu'elle lui enfonce son épée en plein cœur, quitte à devoir se tuer elle-même sous le désespoir qui l'envahirait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire cette douleur qui montait en elle de seconde en seconde, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Les larmes coulaient, la douleur se faisait plus intense. Son arme alla s'écraser a terre tandis que, d'un battement d'aile elle se téléporta loin de lui, près des fenêtres de la salle, regardant la seine couler sous les lumières de la Tour Eiffel.

-Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer... Je... Je crois que je ressens de... l'amour pour toi... commença-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Crowley.

Les paroles de son amant lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait fait ça pour eux... Pour la revoir, elle... Que devait-elle faire ? Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais en même temps était-il possible que, pour une fois, il dise la vérité ? Et cette douleur qui revenait ! Elle revoyait le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, le jour où ils avaient eu leur première nuit ensemble... Enfin, elle comprit pourquoi un vide l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait prendre une grave décision...

Une main douce, sans arrière pensée, vint se glisser sur une épaule, et un petit baiser timide vint se faire sentir contre son front. Crowley finit par abandonner son arrogance légendaire, comprenant le lourd dilemme qui habitait celle qui le rendait dingue par moment.

-J'imaginais ce rendez-vous romantique, car Paris c'est la ville des amoureux...c'est raté, hein ? Et moi qui voulais t'apprendre ce que c'était qu'une sortie entre amoureux..., soupira-t-il, se laissant aller à dire la vérité.

Un petit sourire étira malgré-elle ses lèvres et sans le vouloir se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Je... Je t'aime Crowley.

Le démon ne dis rien, l'embrassant pour toute réponse et en posant son regard sur la ville endormie. Il sentie qu'elle se décollait doucement de lui. Leur regard se croisèrent. Il essuya les dernières traces de larmes qui défiguraient son beau visage et, d'une lenteur calculée, déposa doucement s'est lèvres sur les siennes. Ses émotions humaines prirent le contrôle de son cœur, mais il ne les refoula pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il voulait l'aimer. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Ils savaient tout deux que la décision que Naomi devait prendre était grave et que leur futur dépendait d'elle. Elle tenait leur amour entre ses mains. Mais, lui, Crowley, Roi des Enfer, chassa ses idées.

Doucement, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et murmura trois simple mots.

-Je t'aime Naomi.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres rosies de Naomi, alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui de son démon. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus comme avant, comme quand il était son humain, son protégé, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Ils avaient une chance d'essayer de reprendre à zéro, mais avant ça, ils allaient devoir prendre chacun une décision. Le Paradis percevrait mal une relation entre eux et l'Enfer, n'en parlons pas !

De son côté, Crowley n'avait qu'une seule envie, se blottir encore plus dans les bras de son ange. Et il le fit, respirant à pleins poumons sa douce odeur, une odeur qu'il avait réclamé à sentir depuis qu'il l'avait trahi en faisant un pacte avec un démon des croisements. La stupidité d'un petit humain amoureux d'un ange, sans doute.

-Tu...tu veux bien qu'on recommence notre histoire ? Plus de maudites tablettes ni de coincé des fesses comme Castiel, plus de frères Winchester, plus de menaces de se tuer ?

-Je suis prête à arracher ma Grâce pour ne plus a devoir souffrir de ton absence, alors oui je veux recommencer notre histoire et pouvoir vivre notre amour enfin pleinement !

Cette dernière déclaration fut suivi d'un long baiser.

-Chérie, ça m'embête profondément de te dire ça mais...garde ta Grâce. Ça fait très mal quand un angelot se l'enlève, apparemment et...tu vois, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir..., avoua-t-il difficilement, restant quand même un démon!

-Je ne pourrais souffrir en sachant que c'est pour toi que je le fais Crowley. Lui dis Naomi. J'en ai marre de souffrir je ne veux plus être un ange, je ne veux être que ta femme.

Un éclat de rire les interrompit.

Crowley grommela contre la personne qui l'interrompait! Une seconde, Naomi venait bien de dire...

-**MA** femme ?! N...Naomi, tu... Oh toi le démon fout le camp, j'ai une demande en mariage à accomplir ! rouspéta-t-il l'horrible chose qui venait de tout gâcher de cette déclaration qu'il avait espéré très secrètement.

* * *

**On se retrouve un peu plus bas autour d'un Naowley Sunday Fraise oud' un Craomi Peche Passion pour vos avis sur notre folle inventions ! =)**


	2. Jalousie Mortelle

**Bonjour ! **

**Cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, voilà le chapitre 2 de cette petite fiction. **

**Bon, je sais le premier chapitre ne vous a sans doute pas très convaicu et vous attendez avec impatience de lire la suite pour pouvoir vous en faire une idée plus précise.**

**Et bien aujourd'hui je vous propose de vous plonger dans la suite de notre folie à deux ^^ **

**Bonne lecture tous ! =)**

* * *

-Un mariage ! Vous êtes sérieux la ! S'exclama Kelen en pouffant une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Toi je te jure que...

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser tomber si facilement ! Tu te prends pour un roi, mais tu ne connais rien de tes lieutenants ! En tout cas j'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer toi et ta "chérie" ! Déclara froidement la démone.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'y connait à l'amour, toi ?! Vas te faire enculer, Kelen, et ne t'avise pas de toucher l'ange ici présente ! s'énerva Crowley, resserrant ses bras autour de Naomi.

Un instant Naomi crut lire une sorte de tristesse mêler de douleur sur son visage.

-L'amour n'est pas fait pour nous les démons et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! De toutes manières, si vous vous enfuyez tous les deux, vous ne trouverai aucun lieu, ni époque qui pourra vous cacher ! Vous serait traqués des deux côtés ! Et quand ils mettront la main sur vous, vous mourrez !

-Eh, je suis pas un démon ! Je suis le roi de l'enfer et j'ai mon ange gardien pour me remettre sur...brrr... le bon chemin. Retourne faire joujou avec tes orgies, moi j'ai pas envie d'y participer, Naomi non plus d'ailleurs je pense, même s'il faudra que je lui montre ce que c'est un jour...enfin bref, laisse-nous en paix que je puisse la demander en mariage convenablement ! déclara avec un sourire le démon, un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui...surtout l'ange qui restait dans ses bras, craignant de comprendre le lien qui unissait ses ennemis dans l'ordre des choses.

La démone secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son regard n'avait plus la flamme de malice qui y brillait habituellement. Elle semblait presque triste pour lui.

-Tu ne comprend donc rien... Je suis venu ici pour te prévenir Crowley... Dans peu de temps le monde va changer et nous aurons notre rôle à jouer dans ce changement ! Mais elle ne peut pas vivre !

Crowley ne comprit que trop tard ses intentions. Il fut projeté contre un mur, Naomi se retrouva seule devant sa rivale qui avançait à ça rencontre avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle empoigna rapidement son arme, jetant un regard inquiet à son démon.

-Tu commets une grande erreur en me défiant, démon. Je suis un ange du Seigneur, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, argua Naomi, révélant ses immenses ailes sur le mur.

-Tu es peut-être un bon coup au lit, mais tu n'es rien à côté de moi ! Tu crois franchement que ton pieu métallique et tes plumes me font peur ! Laisse moi rire ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est devenu démoniaque ! Et, dis-moi, tu étais passée où pendant c'est trois cents dernières années ? Moi j'étais avec lui à assouvir ses moindres désirs et à lui faire oublier un amour qui lui briser le cœur ! Lui jeta Kelen d'un ton ou la rancune perçait .

Naomi serra les poings, essayant de se contrôler, chose difficile pour un ange qui ne se contrôlait jamais...

-Il n'a été avec toi que pour assouvir ses désirs comme tu dis, pas parce qu'il t'aimait. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es fait que de haine et de vices ! Trancha la brune, se retenant de laisser couler sa très grande rage.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'es qu'un emplumé avec un balai dans les fesses ! Tu ne connais rien à la vie et de toute manière il ne restera pas avec toi ! Les anges et les démons ne peuvent vivre ensembles !

Kelen était prête à tout pour pouvoir soustraire son amour de Roi des griffes de cette sainte nitouche. Elle irai jusqu'à donner sa vie. Cette ange ne pouvait aimer ou connaitre le véritable amour !

-J'abandonnerais ma forme d'ange s'il le faut, et je te remercie de te préoccuper de mes fesses, mais ça ne regarde que moi! Et je tiens à te signaler que je n'ai pas de...balai...entre mes fesses...

Crowley se releva, sonné, et entendit les paroles entre les deux femmes. Il espérait que son ange gardien allait terrasser cette pétasse de démone des orgies, mais celle-ci semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Kelen comprenant qu'il ne serait jamais sien et qu'il voulait sa mort lui comprimant son pauvre petit cœur par la pensé. Naomi ne se doutait de rien. Son plan était sans faille. Crowley allait mourir !

-Oh ! Ta dévotion est tellement touchante ! Mais ne comprend tu pas que Crowley n'en a rien à faire de toi ? Tu t'accroches au souvenir d'une humanité qu'il a depuis des siècles perdue ! Je ne préside peut-être que les orgies et les débauches, mais saches que je sais faire la différence entre un démon humanisé et Crowley ! Je...

Elle ne pu continuer, une épée ceste venant de se planter en plein dans son coeur .

Naomi se recula, regardant qui avait porté le coup à cette abomination. Crowley, qui avait une furieuse envie de zigouiller cette servante sans âme. Crowley glissa trois mots à son général, puis la laissa tomber avec dégout avant d'aller prendre Naomi dans ses bras et de vérifier qu'elle n'est rien. Puis, quand il fut sûr que son jouet sexuelle n'avait pas touché a son ange préféré, il farfouilla dans une de ses poches, en sorti une petite boite et mis un genoux a terre devant Naomi.

-Naomi, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? Lui demanda le démon en ouvrant la boite qui contenait un solitaire en diamant. Je te promet de te protéger, de t'aimer et de te rendre heureuse !

Elle lui répondit qu'elle le voulait du plus profond de son cœur angélique et Crowley, fou de joie, lui passa la bague au doigt, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Mais alors que Naomi répondait fougueusement au baiser de son démon, elle sentit un métal dur s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos. Et eut juste le temps de lâcher un gémissement avant de s'effondrer doucement dans les bras de Crowley, une épée d'ange lui prenant doucement son essence vitale. Kelen ferma définitivement les yeux après ça, mourant dans l'espoir de tuer la trainée qui avait osé lui prendre Crowley.

Le sourire de Crowley disparu dans la seconde où Naomi toucha ses bras. Il l'allongea par terre. Entre ses doigts le sang de la brune se mêlait à sa Grâce qui s'écoulait de sa plait. Il cherche désespérément un récipient pour transférer ce liquide immaculé, mais Naomi l'interpella doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Non... Ta Grâce ... Reste avec moi ! S'exclama son amant dont les larmes avaient envahi son visage.

-Ça va aller...je suis ton ange, murmura-t-elle avec conviction et désespoir mêlé, quelques larmes brouillant ses saphirs. Le démon à raison...

Naomi força sur son corps et caressa d'une main tremblante les joues de son démon qu'elle aimait.

-Elle avait raison sur au moins un point les anges et les démons ne sont pas fait pour vivre ensemble et pour s'aimer, lui dit-elle d'un sourire triste. Je t'aime Crowley.

-Je t'interdis de me quitter encore une fois, Naomi ! J'ai plein de choses à te montrer ! Je veux te faire l'amour passionnément chaque soir et même chaque matin si tu veux, je veux te faire des petits diables pour compléter notre famille, je veux aussi me chamailler avec toi comme avant, comme quand tu veillais à chaque instant sur moi ! Lui avoua Crowley en caressant son visage.

Il trouva une bouteille de coca non cassée et s'empressa de la prendre pour contenir l'aura bleue qui s'écoulait trop vite.

Elle posa difficilement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Ne t'en fais pas je resterai toujours la ! Lui dit-elle d'un sourire magnifique quoi que triste et en posant sa main sur son cœur.

-Mais moi je te veux en chair et en os, sinon comment veux-tu que nos corps se rencontrent dans une passion déchainée ?! Comment veux-tu porter nos futurs superbes petits monstres ? Je ne te laisserais certainement pas me quitter encore une fois ou alors je ne réponds plus de moi et je dévaste tout ce qui bouge ! menaça-t-il avant de l'embrasser furieusement!

Et pendant qu'il l'occupait en l'embrassant, il tenta vainement de récupérer cette foutue Grâce qui finit par lui obéir doucement. Elle le repoussa doucement et pendant quelque seconde, elle contempla son visage dévastait par les larmes. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il lui fasse visiter la terre. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir rester toute sa vie auprès du seul humain qu'elle n'est jamais aimée, mais elle allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

-Crowley... Ça ne sert à rien j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de sang... Je vais mourir...

-Oh non chérie, tu ne mourras qu'à t'es 90 ans dans ton corps d'humaine ! Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et t'inquiète pas si tu vois des chemises blanches ou bleues, ils te soigneront! Naomi, reste avec moi, d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec cette nouvelle tendresse.

* * *

**Voila, on se retrouve plus bas pour parler de vos avis sur ce chapitre =)**


	3. Vérité Mortelle

**Bonjour =) **

**Je vous présente le chapitre 3 de notre petite folie à deux (oui je sais c nul comme jeu de mot pardonnais moi x) )**

**En tour cas je tien à vous dire que cette fic sera faite en 4 chapitres =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il la téléporta rapidement dans un hôpital, refusant de la perdre. Elle se résigna, mais lui fit un dernier sourire triste et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que les médecins ne la prennent en charge. Selon eux son état était grave et cela relèverait du miracle si elle survivait avaient-ils dit...

Crowley désespérer. D'une main il tenait la bouteille remplie de Grâce et de l'autre tapais rageusement dans le mur le plus proche... De rage, il fit exploser toutes les lumières et les fenêtres de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, en venant même à prier pour que son ange gardien vive ! Et dire que quand elle avait dit oui à sa demande en mariage, il avait déjà la vision de leur futur ensemble. Il se voyait même père et elle mère avec une belle maison et surtout loin de tout ce cirque surnaturel.

Pourquoi avait il fallut que cette stupide Kelen lui fasse une crise de jalousie ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui taper sur le système ! Mais plus il s'énervait sur son ex-jouet sexuel plus il repenser a sa chère et tendre...  
Et puis ce démon n'était même pas excitante, elle croyait peut-être qu'il l'aimait, mais à chaque fois qu'il la baisait, disons ce qui est vrai, il n'y avait que de la brutalité entre eux, il repensait toujours à un minois céleste, à de beaux cheveux bruns et surtout à des saphirs étincelants d'amour envers lui...Les heures passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle de Naomi... Crowley commençait vraiment a s'impatienter ! Un médecin finit par arriver avec une tête d'enterrement. Remarquez, tout dans cet hôpital donnait envie de faire cette tête...mais Crowley parut encore plus inquiet, craignant pour la vie de Naomi.

-Docteur ? Lui demanda un Crowley inquiet.

Le docteur prit une profonde inspiration.

-Son état est grave. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son agresseur lui a perforé un poumon. Mais vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie en l'amenant directement à l'hôpital. Lui expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix grave.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Demanda le démon de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je suis désolé. Elle est en soin intensif. Seule sa famille serait autorisé à la voir, lui répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Je suis son futur mari, bordel de dieu ! grommela Crowley avant de directement filer dans cette maudite chambre pour s'enquérir lui-même de l'état de sa Némésis céleste.

-Non, vous...

Mais le démon entrait déjà dans la chambre. Naomi était allongée sur le lit, branchée à des machines. Il s'approcha d'elle, tandis que le silence s'installait autour d'eux. Seul les bruits de l'électrocardiogramme le brisait indiquant que l'ange n'était pas encore morte.

-Naomi... Murmura-t-il

-Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais elle a perdue tellement de sang que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle se réveille... L'informa le médecin qui s'était précipité à sa poursuite.

-Y a intérêt à ce qu'elle vous réveille ou je vous promets une descente aux enfers ! Qu'un médecin reste toujours près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et **PAS DE DISCUSSION **! Hurla-t-il de rage.

Puis, dès qu'il se retourna vers son ange, ses traits s'adoucirent. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et la caressa pour lui indiquer qu'il était là pour elle et que s'il fallait aller la chercher dans la mort, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il était le roi des enfers, que diable, pas un petit démon de pacotille ! Et si elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, il irait trouver un démon des croisements pour faire un pacte. Hors de question que Naomi meurt à cause de lui.  
Le médecin préféra le laisser seul. Le démon quand à lui continuait de regarder tristement sa bien aimer et en se promettant que, si elle devait mourir sur ce lit, il ferai une descente aux enfers et massacrerai tous les démons encore fidèles à ce minable de Lucifer ! Sa vue se brouillant de larmes il leva le regard vers la fenêtre qui, dans la noirceur de la nuit lui renvoya son image. Une lueur douce dans une de ses mains lui donne une idée.

-Chérie, je vais essayer de faire un pacte avec un de ces foutus démons. Ta vie contre moi et je suis recherché alors je pense qu'ils accepteront...ou alors demander à Cassie de te guérir, mais il te tuerait sûrement...C'est ma seule option, tu sais, princesse ? Mais...euh...t'en fais pas, je resterais là ! Je reviendrais de l'enfer et je pourrais voir ton évolution dans ce monde...

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se téléporta vers un croisement de terre battue. Là, il déterra une des boites des malheureux qui avaient passé un contrat, remplaça la photo qui si trouver par la sienne et ré enterra la boite. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre dans cette nuit froide et sans lune.

-Le Roi de L'enfer en personne ! Mais quel honneur vous me faites votre seigneurie ! Lâchât on désinvoltement derrière lui.

-Oh c'est bon mocheté, épargne moi tes paroles mielleuses. Je veux un pacte ! annonça le second Diable, pas d'humeur à rigoler !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ! Tu n'as plus rien à m'offrir ! Ton âme à déjà était vendue ! Je suis désolé il n'y a qu'un pacte par client !

Le démon fit signe de partir mais Crowley le retint.

-Sauve mon ange gardien et livre moi à celui qui veut ma peau !

-Voyez-vous ça ! Le Roi de l'Enfer près à donner sa vie pour sauver une pauvre petite ange ? Comme c'est romantique ! Mais je crois que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre mon cher !

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Naomi ce réveilla.

Au même moment, Crowley montra au démon un joli signe qu'il avait fait sur le sol. Un piège dans lequel il avait failli être piégé aussi en le dessinant, d'ailleurs...

-Une petite...négociation s'impose, non ? Demanda gentiment Crowley, riant sous cape, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre démon.

-Espèce de... Commença l'autre démon.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser prendre ! Le coupa-t-il. Maintenant qu'elle est sauvé, dis-moi qui veut ma peau et je te laisserai partir !

-On en a pas fini, Crowley. Elle est peut-être sauvée pour le moment, mais maintenant qu'elle est humaine, tous les démons vont prendre plaisir à la faire souffrir. Lucifer va être heureux de vous voir souffrir tous les deux ! Dis Crowley, tu aimerais la voir hurler de douleur ? Voir des démons se faire du bien avec elle ? Commença la mocheté démoniaque.

Crowley se retint difficilement de lancer sa rage sur son ennemi. Comment osait-il parler ainsi ?! L'espèce de...non, on se calme. Pour Naomi qui devait l'attendre...Et pour éviter de faire une bêtise !

-T'en que je serai la personne ne pourra la faire souffrir ! Lui jeta-t-il.

Le démon éclata de rire.

-Crois-tu, qu'une fois que Lucifer sera libre, que tu pourras encore foulait cette terre si facilement et encore moins être là pour la protéger ! Tu n'est qu'un insecte Crowley et il t'éradiquera !

-Tu parles à ton roi, espèce d'inconscient ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te renvoyer dans la fosse !

-Tss, si tu fais ça d'autres démons vont venir. Ils t'observent, la plupart t'ont vu avec ta trainée ce soir. Ils vont s'amuser comme des petits fous ! Ricana le démon avant de gémir de douleur.

Crowley venait de lui enfoncer son arme dans le ventre, prenant soin de rester en dehors du cercle anti démon.

Il regarda le corps avec dégoût. Au moins, Naomi était sauve et c'est tout ce qui compté. Il se téléporta auprès d'elle. Les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle pour la débrancher de toutes les machines qui l'entouraient. Elle posa un regard sur lui, il y lut de l'étonnement. Puis, elle posa son regard sur la bouteille de coca qui contenait sa Grâce.

-Chérie, je suis heureux que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous ! Sourit-il, venant lui voler un baiser des plus...langoureux !

Il posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et vint se coller à son ange pour profiter de cette chaleur si douce et dangereuse à la fois. Naomi crut sentir une pointe de nervosité chez son très cher démon, mais cette pensée fut vite éteinte quand elle se retrouva plongée dans ce baiser qui l'empêchait de penser clairement ! Saleté de baiser qui la faisait frémir... Crowley eut pourtant l'air ravi qu'elle soit si perdue dans les nuages. Dieu qu'il aimait la voir aussi détendue!

Elle lui posait tout un tas de question sur ce qui c'était passé. Minaudant entre vérité et mensonge, il lui racontât qu'elle avait été attaquée par un démon et qu'au court de leur combat elle avait été blessée, lui cachant ainsi la crise de jalousie de Kelen et le fait qu'elle aurait du mourir.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là à mon réveil ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Les médecins ne voulaient pas que je vienne te voir, ah les salauds ! Il a fallu que j'en menace un pour qu'ils me laissent venir, sourit Crowley, embrassant le front de sa fiancée.

Cette dernière savait au fond qu'il mentait. Sa mémoire revenait très doucement après qu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Le rendez-vous, Crowley qui la draguait, elle qui résistait, des abominations qui étaient venues se joindre à la fête, un jouet sexuel que Crowley aimait...une seconde! Jouet sexuel qu'il aimait ?!

-C'était qui cette « jouet sexuel » ? lui demanda un peu trop naïvement Naomi.

Et voilà ! Il fallait que sa stupide mémoire revienne dans la seconde. Saloperie de mauvaise étoile ! Il se creusa la tête pour lui sortir une réponse qui éviterait la dispute et qui le ferait passé pour la victime dans l'histoire.

-Ce démon préside les orgies et les débauches, ma belle, elle s'est mise en tête que j'étais le démon de sa vie et nous a fait une belle crise de jalousie avant que je la transperce de par en par ! Lui répondit Crowley en essayant de se donner un air dégager.

-Tu mens encore plus mal que les anges...est-ce que tu l'as aimé ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite crainte.

Et pour avoir une réponse, l'ange encra son regard dans celui de Crowley, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas résister quand il croisait ses "saphirs" comme il les appelait si souvent. Aie... il devait bien choisir ses mots s'il ne voulait pas finir en un petit tas de cendre.

-Il n'y a eu que du sexe entre nous ! T'en fais pas ma chérie !

Quoique maintenant que Naomi était purement et simplement humaine, il risquait juste de finir castré...mais c'était quelque chose quand même !

-Non... Elle t'aimait. Je m'en souviens...Je me souviens de ce qu'elle a dit...Je suppose que c'est de ma faute tout ça..., songea-t-elle, ravalant ses larmes.

Ah non, pas question de paraitre faible devant son démon ! Déjà qu'il venait de la voir aux portes de la mort, elle n'allait pas en faire plus, même si l'envie de pleurer lui venait de plus en plus. Arf, l'humanité, tu parles ! Comment pouvait-on avoir les yeux secs quand on était humain ? Les humains pleuraient toujours, c'était bien connu !

-Naomi écoute moi ! Cette crétine n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet ! Sache que je n'est qu'un cœur et qu'il t'appartient ! J'ai régler son compte à cette catin, maintenant nous pouvons vivre ensemble loin de tout

-Je ne peux pas laisser le Paradis aussi détruit... Es-tu sûr que tu ne me trahiras pas si nous restons ensemble ? Préféra-t-elle interroger, son visage caché dans le cou de son adorable mais exaspérant démon !

-Je te le promet chérie! Viens, je t'amène loin de ce maudit hôpital ! Grommela-t-il, les téléportant dans son manoir, dans sa chambre plus exactement.

Naomi eut l'air surprise par la décoration, mais en même temps, c'était tout Crowley !

Elle senti un tissus doux sous ses doigts. Crowley l'avait allongé sur le lit. Crowley passa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne retint pas un léger gémissement, appréciant de sentir à nouveau ce corps se coller contre le sien. Ses propres mains caressaient les cheveux de ce cher démon, aimant les décoiffer. La bouche du démon trouva le chemin de son cou pendant qu'une de ses mains caresser doucement les formes de la belle. L'autre défaisait la blouse de l'hôpital.

-Crowley..., gémit Naomi, cherchant à approfondir tous ces contacts.

Ne voulant pas laisser son démon insatisfait, la brune passa une main entre leurs deux corps pour vérifier l'état de Crowley. Sous ses doigts elle sentait une bosse révélatrice de son état. Sa main y appliqua de douces caresses quand Naomi n'était pas occupée à se tortiller sous le corps de ce cher démon qui semble-t-il prenait plaisir à la voir ainsi ! Il sourit et la plaquât contre le sommier et lui arracha cette affreuse blouse bleue, dévoilant ainsi son magnifique corps. Tout en l'embrassant, une main sur sa poitrine l'autre beaucoup plus bas, il s'appliqua à lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il lui devait. Naomi se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de trop s'ébruiter ! De plaisir, elle serra brusquement l'excitation de Crowley dans sa main, gigotant pour qu'il arrête de la torturer !

-Crowleeeey, arrête de me torturer de la sorte! Fut-elle capable de dire.

Pour toute réponse, elle fut couverte de baiser. Cette bouche qu'elle aimait tant, descendit de plus en plus bas. Des papillons commencèrent à s'agiter quand les lèvres atteignirent leur but. Elle se retint de gémir de plaisir. Crowley pouvait aisément sentir tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, mais Naomi voulait le satisfaire lui et l'enleva à son activité rougissante. Il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements et put enfin souffler. Tout de même, il était plus à l'aise sans ses vêtements qu'à l'étroit dans son maudit pantalon trop serré ! Naomi vint l'embrasser tendrement puis se baissa jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Oh et puis mince, ce n'était pas le moment de reculer ! Elle allait prouver à son cher démon qu'elle n'était pas une...comment Kelen l'avait-elle appelé déjà ? Une sainte touche ou un truc dans le genre ! Au début avec timidité, elle posa ses lèvres sur le membre de son démon. Puis, les caresses devinrent plus expertes et le membre de son amour démoniaque devint rapidement dur. Il se retint de se libérer dans la bouche de son amante et quand elle eût fini sa « tâche » il la retourna et entra dans son intimité très serrée.

Elle ne put retenir un véritable gémissement de plaisir.

-Oh Seigneur... Ça faisait tellement longtemps que... Je ne t'avais pas senti autant ! Déclara-t-elle, ses gémissements entrecoupant ce qu'elle disait.

Ses hanches vinrent vite à la rencontre de celles de ce vilain démon qui prenait plaisir à la torturer de manière indécente ! La nuit fut torride, les positions diverses, mais les deux amants se retrouvèrent. Heureux et enfin libre ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ou plutôt Crowley confortablement installé contre la poitrine de Naomi, qui était très épuisée par cette nuit. Dans la nuit, Crowley eut la sensation que quelqu'un était là à l'observer dans les bras de son amour, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se rendormant en quelques secondes à peine. Et le matin suivant, ce fut le démon en premier qui se réveilla. Contemplant sa belle, il retira délicatement une mèche de son visage et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit ses magnifiques saphir sortant petit à petit du monde des rêves.

-Bienvenue Naomi en ce nouveau jour qui annonce notre nouvelle vie qui sera longue et heureuse, l'accueillit Crowley en souriant.

-Tu es presque romantique, Crowley ! Sourit-elle avec une certaine tendresse. Mais ce jour, je vais le passer au lit je crois...

Tout en parlant, notre chère brune se lova davantage contre son démon amoureux, aimant respirer son odeur. Il se força à sourire. Elle était enfin heureuse, mais pour encore combien de temps ? Kelen n'était que la première de ses ennemis. Il y en avait d'autre et ils étaient bien plus dangereux qu'elle.

-Rendort-toi ma belle, tu le mérites. Lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Et toi tu mérites le fouet pour cette nuit ! Maintenant j'ai mal entre les cuisses d'avoir tellement...comment dites-vous ? Eu du plaisir avec un démon qui m'a torturé ! Fit-elle la moue, faisant mine de le gronder avant d'aller l'embrasser.

-Et bien tu attendras ce soir avant de me punir veux-tu, lui souria-t-il en lui rendant son baiser. Maintenant rendort toi, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir, petit démon, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Crowley eut un nouveau sourire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la Naomi d'avant. Celle qui le protégeait quand il n'était qu'un tout petit humain ridicule... Une bien belle époque... Au moins, il n'avait pas de contrat sur sa tête et n'était pas recherché par la moitié de ses soldats démoniaques. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est que la famille de son ange n'était pas encore intervenue pour rapatrier illico leur si belle bureaucrate dans son bureau immaculé. C'était bizarre. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si proche, elle avait disparue pendant près de trois siècles, mais il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais la laisser repartir !

-Finalement, non, je ne vais pas rester au lit toute la journée... Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe au Paradis, je ne peux pas abandonner mon poste comme ça... Tu veux bien m'aider ? Interrogea-t-elle de sa voix tellement...argh, une voix séduisante qui avait le don de rendre Crowley dingue de sa propriétaire !

Mais quelque part, une peur subsistait. Naomi voulait-elle récupérer sa Grâce pour régler les derniers soucis dans ce couvent... Ce Paradis ? Crowley commençait à croire à cette idée.

Il ne lui répondit rien. De toute façon quoi qu'il puisse dire, il ne pourrait jamais l'obliger à rester...

-Crowley ? l'interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-Tu n'as plus de Grâce... Naomi, écoute moi, tu es devenue une ange déchue dès le moment où ta Grâce a quitté ton corps... Commença-t-il.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase ne trouvant plus les mots pour essayer de la convaincre...

-Mais ma Grâce est dans cette bouteille. Il faut que je vois ce qui se passe. Si notre tablette tombe entre les mains de tes démons... Ça serait catastrophique. Et s'ils utilisent la tablette, ils nous bloqueront tous...moi y comprise. Tous les anges, même les anges déchus, seront ramenés au Paradis. Tu comprends ?

Sentant bien qu'elle froissait son démon, Naomi se rapprocha de lui et vint poser sa tête contre une épaule, voulant qu'il sache qu'elle ne regrettait pas ces moments passés avec lui et qu'ils en auraient encore beaucoup ! Mais qu'elle devait vérifier que tout se passait bien... Le démon ferma les yeux un moment, priant silencieusement que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Crowley... S'il te plait... Le suplia-t-elle.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Non ce n'était pas un rêve et sa bien aimée était en train de lui demander de la laisser risquer sa vie. Il décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Non je ne comprends pas Naomi. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me demander ça, alors que tu sais pertinemment ce qui t'attends si tu y retourne ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et je ne veux pas que cela recommence !

-Tu ne me perdras pas, Crowley. J'ai toujours été là...enfin...même si je n'étais pas là physiquement ! Mais c'est ma famille qui risque le plus...imagine que Castiel, téméraire comme il est, se fasse avoir. Là tu me perdras parce que si la tablette est activée, nous serons tous bloqués. Il faut que je reprenne les choses en main... Je dirais aux anges que j'ai eu un problème avec un groupe de démons loyal à Lucifer.

Naomi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Crowley pour le rassurer et lui fit aussi un petit sourire.

Il la repoussa et se leva. Le démon s'habilla devant une Naomi qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

-C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois Naomi... lui jeta-t-il froidement.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, mais cette fois ça sera différent, Crowley. Et nous sommes fiancés. Je vais juste reprendre ma Grâce et ensuite remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires du Paradis et ensuite on oubliera toute cette histoire. Que ce soit Castiel ou les Winchester, on oubliera tout si tu veux.

-Justement on est fiancé Naomi ! Et tu me demandes de te laisser partir pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans un Paradis qui te tueras dès que tu y poseras un pied ! Je... Je ne peut pas te laisser faire cela... Mais en même temps je ne veux que ton bonheur alors si tu dois partir, pars...

Ces mots, il les prononça en ne la quittant pas du regard. Il y mit tout son cœur et son amour, mais aussi la douleur que ses paroles lui causaient. Et dès qu'il eût fini il quitta la pièce, la laissant ainsi seule en charge de son destin.

Naomi soupira et chercha des vêtements décents pour s'habiller. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas l'humanité : les sentiments étaient trop complexes ! Et l'amour encore plus... Est-ce que Crowley se rendait au moins compte qu'elle avait abandonné sa Grâce pour lui ? Et qu'il lui faisait mal en la mettant face à un dilemme ? Sans doute pas... Il ne comprenait pas non plus que sa fiancée était fidèle au Paradis avant tout et qu'elle serait prête à mourir pour garder sa famille en sécurité.

Fichue humanité qui prenait possession d'elle ! La brune scruta minutieusement sa Grâce enfermée dans une bouteille, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle retombe amoureuse de ce démon arrogant ? Excellente question... Que ce cher démon entendit par ailleurs en voulant entendre les pensées de sa fiancée céleste.

En entendant ses pensées il secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle décision elle prendrait. Une lueur intense et un bruissement d'aile se firent entendre. Une larme échappa au contrôle du démon qui contenait sa peine difficilement, mais ce fut soudain une rage immense qui s'empara de son être. Elle se servait de lui, oui, elle ne savait faire que cela. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la tablette pour se venger d'elle et vite !

Il allais mettre une tenue plus "Crowley Roi de l'Enfer" et convoqua son bras droit.

-Trouvez-moi la tablette des anges ! Tuez ses emplumés s'il le faut, mais rapportez-moi cette saloperie de tablette ! Ordonna le souverain fermement.

-Bien monsieur !

Il se dirigea vers son bars et se servit un whisky. Naomi se servait de lui et bien il allait lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement ! Et il avait aussi les deux pitbulls à surveiller. Sam et Dean qui l'énervaient au plus haut point ! Il leur montra d'ailleurs en tuant ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé. Pfff, sauver, un bien grand mot ! Et pourtant, juste quelques semaines après ce qui s'était passé, où il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la part de son nouveau jouet sexuel d'ailleurs, quelques-uns de ses démons revinrent très amochés !

-Castiel..., grogna l'un.

-Naan moi et mon pote c'était les Winchester ! S'énervèrent deux autres démons plein de blessures.

-Bordel je déteste cette trainée d'ange qui s'habille comme un dauphin ! Elle m'a presque castré ! Hurla littéralement un autre démon.

Il s'écroula de douleur. Du sang lui sortait de chaque orifice de son visage et en quelque minute le démon fut renvoyé dans ses quartiers.

-Le prochain qui insulte cette catin céleste je donne son cœur à bouffer à mon chien ! **RETOURNEZ A VOS POSTES **!** PRENEZ TOUS LES RENFORTS QU'IL VOUS FAUT ET RAMENER MOI CETTE FICHU TABLETTE **! Hurla-t-il aux démons qui en avaient la charge. Quand au Winchester, ramenez-moi leur prophète ! J'aurai besoin de lui pour déchiffrer la tablette quand elle sera en ma possession !

Les démons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Crowley, lui, enjamba le corps de l'audacieux et plongea son regard dans les flots tumultueux qui entouraient le coté sud de son manoir. Les eaux grises lui rappelant la couleur des yeux d'un ange quand elle était pensive.

(**)

-Ramener leur prophète, pfff, facile à dire! Ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui risque sa peau à chaque instant... Maugréa l'un des démons restants.

Les autres furent d'accord avec lui. Quel piètre roi des enfers il faisait...mais pour le contenter et après avoir fouiné partout, un des démons trouva enfin Kevin ! Dans un bateau protégé...Quelle poisse ! Et en passage, il trouva quelques petits anges pour se délecter. Quelques plumes furent arracher et le démon prit soin d'emmener avec lui les pauvres créatures. Il les ramena au manoir, pensant que ce cadeau plairait à Crowley.

(**)

Crowley assit sur son fauteuil capitonné de cuir noir, un vers de bourbon à la main, écouté le récit d'un démon de seconde classe. Puis, il porta le regard sur les deux anges, ligoté avec de la corde de pendu. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et une idée macabre lui vint. Il renvoya le démon à son poste et se tourna vers les anges.

Les deux êtres, le visage en sang, cherchaient par tous les moyens à se libérer, chose difficile. Ils se contentèrent alors d'attendre, appelant leur chef intérieurement.

D'un claquement de doigt, les deux créatures ailées se retrouvèrent attacher à des chaises toujours avec ces fichues cordes. Le Roi s'approcha d'eux avec deux casques en fer qu'il leur mit.

-Ne vous en faites pas nous ne serons plus que nous trois ! Et vous pourrez tous me révéler sur la tablette ! Leur dit-il en installant sur ces "casques" de grandes visses qu'il resserra de manière à ce qu'elle pénètrent dans le crane de leur véhicule, leur arrachant des cris de douleur.

Le pire était qu'il avait fais en sorte qu'elles soient faites dans du métal céleste de sorte qu'elles leur provoquent le plus de dégât possible.

-Nous ne te dirons rien, démon ! Argua l'un d'eux, serrant les poings pour se donner du courage et arrêter la douleur qui le transperçait.

L'autre ange acquiesça tout en appelant mentalement quelqu'un à l'aide. Cette histoire risquait de mal tourner si personne ne venait les sauver... Et Crowley devait le savoir, regardant avec un sourire plus que mauvais les pauvres créatures ailées.  
Une douleur atroce le secoua et la communication qu'il avait enfin réussi à créer fut coupée.

-Aurais-je oublier de vous préciser que j'avais créé cette torture tout spécialement pour vous mes chers angelots ? Souria Crowley en les gratifiant de son regard psychopathe. À et pour vous répondre, vous me donnerez toutes les informations dont je pourrai avoir besoin sans même devoir vous arracher vos ailes.

-Les autres te tueront, abomination ! Ils sont déjà en route pour te pulvériser ! Cracha l'ange le plus résistant.

-Qu'ils viennent donc et mes hommes de mains se chargeront d'eux. Voyez-vous grâce a votre petite guerre civile, j'ai récupérer pas mal de vos armes et je dois dire que certaines d'entre elles sont assez remarquables. Rétorqua Crowley en lui adressa encore se sourire pour lequel il aurai donner cher pour le lui faire avaler.

Pour réponse, l'ange lui lança un regard noir. Il regarda ensuite son frère et tous deux eurent la même idée. S'ils étaient obligés de rester ici et si Naomi venait comme ils lui avaient demandé, la suite se passerait mal. Ils avaient des ordres.

-Tu n'auras pas nos secrets, démon. Tu en as assez fait en corrompant nos frères et sœurs!

-Si je puis me permettre mes mignons je n'ai corrompu qu'une seule personne. Et, oh miracle, il se trouve que ce n'est autre que votre très séduisante patronne à qui vous avez demander de rappliquer dare-dare. Leur indiqua-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus les visses dans leur cranes.

Ces deux anges se croyaient bientôt sauver, mais ils déchanteraient vite quand ils comprendront que leur chère sœur préférée laisser mourir les otages plutôt que de parlementer leur libération avec l'ennemi. Et oui, Crowley était bien au courant des agissements de leur supérieur, merci au confession sur l'oreiller !

-Abomination, tu as osé la toucher ! S'énervèrent les deux êtres après avoir hurlé de douleur.

-Je n'ai pas fais que ça, se permit de ricaner Crowley. De toutes vos sœurs, je crois que c'est la plus performante... Il lui manque juste une seule pratique pour être un jouet parfait... Mais on va y remédier ! En attendant, vous allez souffrir bien sagement. Et ne pensez pas à vous tuer, Papa n'aimerait pas ça hein ? Aaah mes petits angelots...

Mais Crowley venait d'arriver au paroxysme de l'horreur. Sa torture avait pour but de révéler la sorte de programme enochian qui était implanter dans leur cerveau et qui contenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les anges. Ou plutôt sur l'ange en question. Mais pour un début ce n'était pas si mal ! Il enfonça un peu plus les visses dans leur crane pour les paralyser et s'accorda une pause.

Ce fut pendant sa pause qu'une autre créature ailée apparut. Naomi. Elle était en train de feuilleter un dossier quand deux anges l'avaient appelé et maintenant elle les voyait en très mauvais état avec des visses dans la tête ! Elle se précipita sur eux pour leur enlever ces horribles choses, profitant de l'absence de son **ANCIEN** amant!

-Tu me déçoit chérie ! J'aurai pensé, qu'intelligente comme tu l'es, tu ne serais pas tombée dans un piège aussi gros. Dit-une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Un cercle de feu se fit autour d'elle, la séparant de ses frères et l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Crowley !

-Tu ne penser tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir alors que tu m'as manipuler sale catin céleste ! Lui jeta le fameux démon.

Naomi jura en énochian et vérifia que ses frères se portaient tout de même bien et loin des flammes destructrices.

-Je ne t'ai pas manipulé Crowley ! Libère moi avant que ça n'aille trop loin, ordonna-t-elle, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de t'enfuir, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Et pour te répondre oui tu ma manipulé ! Tu t'es servis de moi pour décompressait après l'échec cuisant de tes plans ! Tu n'en avais en faite rien à foutre des sentiments que je pouvais ressentir !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté ton rendez-vous ?! Je voulais passer un moment avec toi, t'aimer...veiller sur toi comme avant ! Je... Je t'aime vraiment...je ne voulais pas que tu me forces à le dire devant mes frères, Crowley...

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné il y a trois siècle ? Lui demanda le démon d'un ton toujours dure mais où une certaine tristesse perçait.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Tu avais fais un pacte avec une abomination, tu en étais devenu une aussi ! Tu allais devenir un démon et les anges refusaient que je m'occupe de toi... Et ils le refusent encore ! Laisse-moi sortir de ce cercle maintenant, et ne t'avise plus de toucher aux plumes de ma famille !

-Je n'aurai pas fais ce pacte si tu étais restée à mes côtés Naomi ! Toi seule pouvais m'en empêcher...

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il essaya de contrôler les émotions qui envahissaient son âme de démon à chaque mots qu'il prononcé.

-Mais comme l'a si bien dit Kelen, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. J'ai été bête de croire que je pourrai un jour te reconquérir...

Le démon lui tourna le dos ne voulant lui montrer les premières larmes qui roulé sur ses joues. D'un simple geste les entraves des trois anges s'évanouir dans l'air.

-Sache Naomi que tu étais et tu seras ma seule raison de vivre...

Les deux anges venaient de se libérer et avaient pris les poignets de Naomi pour l'amener avec eux, bien que l'un d'eux ait eu l'envie de terrasser le démon.

Crowley savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir alors, comme pour graver une dernière fois le visage de son ex-amante il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait bien ressentir sur cette magnifique créature. Ce n'était qu'un geste de désespoir, mais il se devait de le faire...

Il crut voir une larme couler, une larme qui voulait en dire long sur les sentiments de son ex fiancée, sans doute. Et un léger doute s'insinua en lui...mais Naomi avait déjà disparu de sa vue, retournant au Paradis.

Elle était partie. Il ne la reverrait plus... Le démon anéantie par le chagrin se laissa tomber au sol et libéra les larmes qui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Désormais, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même car n'ayant plus de raison d'éprouver la moindre once de joie sans sa bien aimer...

Et il ferait souffrir tous ceux qu'il croiserait, à commencer par les anges et ces foutus Winchester.

Il sécha vite ses larmes et se servit un autre verre. Un de ses subalternes vint lui faire son rapport lui disant que le prophète Kevin Tran, prit d'une soudaine folie venait de fuir la protection des deux chasseurs. Crowley lui ordonna de le lui ramener avec la tablette des démons s'il s'avérait qu'il ait sur lui.

(**)

Le démon parut vouloir le tuer sur le coup, puis baissa la tête en signe d'approbation. Vivement que cette abomination se fasse zigouiller par les frères Winchester !

(**)

Le fameux prophète fut assit devant lui dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, la tablette des démons posait devant le roi. Crowley renvoya le démon à la poursuite des Winchester tandis qu'il « s'entretiendrait avec son invité ».

Au passage, le roi des enfers perçut une pensée haineuse de son démon aux yeux bleus envers lui ! Et pas dans une langue commune, en plus... C'est vrai quoi, quel démon à par lui savait parler quelques mots d'énochian ? Pfff... Ces démons, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de parler une langue de trou duc sans sentiments ! Quant à Kevin, celui-ci refusait de parler, prenant son courage à deux mains. Pitié que les frères Winchester viennent le chercher !

Crowley, s'apercevant que son sous fifre ce trouvais encore dans la pièce, se tourna vers lui.

-Retourne à ton poste crétin ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Avec un regard digne d'un superbe ange féminin brun, ledit crétin s'en alla après avoir jeté un œil rapide au prophète, semblant silencieusement l'encourager à ne pas répondre à ce...cette...ce...aaargh ! Kevin, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, lança un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris toi ! Lui lança Crowley.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaitre ton propre fils, car tu es trop absorbé par ta quête ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un aveugle !

-Mon cher et tendre fils est mort en mer, tu vois ? Gavin, ce crétin... Il ne me manque même pas ! J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me traduire cette tablette tout de suite... Je vais donc te laisser croupir avec quelques démons qui étrangement ont des goûts... Très indécents ! Oh t'inquiète pas, ils vont juste te torturer, pas autre chose que tu peux imaginer! Bonne chance, Kev' !

Le démon avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Kevin prit la parole.

-Oh non je ne parle pas de Gavin, mais du Nephilim que tu viens de renvoyer !

-Ça c'est pas un Nephilim, c'est un crétin de démon trop loyal à Lucifer que je vais étriper si je le revois sans les frères Winchester ! Et puis qui serait sa maman, hein ? Allez Kev', j't'en prie, je sais que tu cherches à déconcentrer le roi des enfers, mais tu devrais te préoccuper de toi... Et de ta maman si tu ne me traduis pas cette maudite tablette! Je vais aller rendre visite à cette chère Linda, en attendant.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu sais exactement de qui je parle ! Ce Nephilim n'est pas loyale envers Lucifer, mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'il te déteste pour ce que tu as fait à sa mère ! Devrais-je te dire que sa mère n'est autre que l'ange que t'aime, Naomi je crois ? Débita-t-il d'un ton où même la peur ne pouvait faire trembler sa voie .

-Vas te faire voir ! Lança rageusement Crowley, sortant après avoir infligé une entaille profonde sur le torse de ce prophète sans aucun cerveau !

Il sortit ensuite, les esprits retournés. Non, ce gamin mentait. Il mentait, c'était sûr. Raison de plus pour le tuer ! Pour se calmer, Crowley envoya chercher une ou deux démones afin de se satisfaire et de les torturer comme il se devait. Mais même durant sa séance, les paroles de cet idiot de mortel restaient encore en lui.

Il renvoya les catins qui sa trouver à ses pieds et fit convoquer ledit démon. Qui mit du temps à arriver. Lorsqu'il se pointa, son regard se porta d'abord sur le sang au sol. Pourriture de démon...

Crowley remarqua que ce petit démon de rien du tout était habillé d'une chemise grise et tout le reste était noir...quel mélange, brrr !

-Alors comme ça, tu es un Nephilim. Puis je savoir ce que fait une abomination dans ton genre au service des enfers ?

-Où avez-vous vu que j'étais une de ces...abominations de la nature, pire que les démons ? Siffla-t-il, y mettant toute sa rage pour parler des Nephilim, alors qu'au fond il avait une furieuse envie de zigouiller Crowley.

-L'avantage d'avoir un prophète entre ses murs et qu'il peut te dévoiler tout ce que tu veux, il suffit de toucher au bon point faible !

-Je suis aux services de l'enfer, car c'est ma raison de vivre, articula alors le jeune homme. Le prophète vous a-t-il donné ce que vous vouliez ?

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose mon grand ! Beaucoup de tes semblables on périt entre mes mains, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-Les anges en ont tué bien plus que vous. Ils ont cherché à effacer toute trace...mais je suis aux services de votre royaume, car j'aime la noirceur des âmes. J'aime torturer aussi, se força-t-il à dire en faisant un sourire presque diabolique !

Crowley parut sceptique... Et puis ce regard bleu lui évoquait trop les yeux de son jouet...non, de son ange !

Et puis ce sourire... Il ne connaissait qu'un seul autre démon qui pouvait sourire de cette manière et il se tenait en face de ce... Cette chose.

-Il n'empêche que tu es bien différent des autres. Ton nom ! lui intima Crowley.

-Est-ce nécessaire d'avoir un nom quand on est un démon ? Parce que le mot démon se suffit à lui-même.

-Tout démon à un nom. Et j'aimerai savoir le tien, lui répondit Crowley de son ton mielleux.

-Je m'appelle Joshua.

-Sérieusement ?! Tu te prétends démon et tu portes le nom d'un ange... Pfff ! Alors, Josh', qui sont t'es, sans doute, adorables parents ?

-Mon père est d'originaire écossaise, ma mère est un ange, répondit finalement Joshua, tiquant sur cet horrible surnom !

D'origine écossaise ! Non... ce stupide chinois n'avait quand même pas raison ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas être son fils ! Naomi n'était jamais tombée enceinte ! A moins que...

-Qui est l'ange à l'origine de ta création semi-emplumé ? Lui demanda un Crowley pensif.

-Un Protecteur du Paradis... Une protectrice dans son cas, indiqua seulement Joshua.

-**JE VEUX SON NOM **! S'énerva Crowley !

-Son nom t'es plaisant et agréable à l'entendre.

Crowley commencé à s'échauffer. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer avec cet imbécile !

-Soit tu me donnes son nom, soit je t'arrache ton cœur de pourriture et je te le fais bouffer ! Lui dit-il froidement.

-Naomi, finit par céder le démon.

Naomi... Crowley le regarda comme s'il venait de lui révéler qu'il avait sauté un chien de l'Enfer. Il scruta ses pensées, cherchant la moindre once d'une quelconque blague de mauvais gout. Il n'y trouva que la pure vérité. Ce... Ce truc était donc son fils... Mais non se devait être un de ses amants qui avait mit sa catin céleste en cloque ! Mais un doute persistait, car il se rappela que son père était d'origine écossaise.

-Je suis né il y a trois siècles, en Écosse et mon père est une pourriture sans nom qui considère son ange gardien comme une putin, est-ce que ça vous va comme réponse, ou dois-je aller plus loin ? Argua-t-il après avoir entendu l'insulte sur sa mère.

Crowley en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce gosse n'était autre que le sien ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il est une petite conversation avec Naomi au plus vite.

-Si jamais tu oses lui faire du mal ou ne serait-ce que la toucher, je te détruirais, pourriture! Menaça le jeune homme, décidant de jouet franc jeu.

Il n'était pas le fils d'un ange pour rien et les anges disaient toujours la vérité... Enfin... Ils pouvaient parfois la détourner, mais c'était quand même la vérité ! Et puis, de toute manière, Crowley ne savait jamais voir la vérité... Il ne voyait que les mensonges ! Bon, c'était un démon, alors c'était presque normal...

-T'as mère est pire qu'un démon mon cher ! Elle est pire que moi ! Elle fait peut-être partie des protecteurs du Paradis, mais elle manipule ses semblables pour arriver à ses fins ! Crois-moi mon grand, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler d'une histoire qui ne te concerne pas ! Grommela Crowley ayant du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un fils.

-Cette histoire me concerne pleinement ! Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu lui as causé ! Ils ont failli la tuer pour ça ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ne t'approche plus jamais des anges !

-Ne me parle pas du mal que je lui ai causé, car dans cette histoire la victime c'est moi ! C'est à cause d'elle que je suis devenue un démon ! Commença à s'emporter le démon.

-Si je ne m'abuse, elle t'avait bien dit qu'elle reviendrait quand le temps vous le permettrait. Ne t'avise même pas de l'appeler, démon, ou l'abomination que je suis te montrera ce qu'elle peut faire, cracha Joshua avant de disparaitre, son aura dégageant une énergie légèrement...mauvaise !

Crowley bouillonnait de rage ! Qu'est-ce que ce môme pouvait bien savoir de leur histoire ! Il se téléporta dans son bureau la où se trouvait cet imbécile de Kévin histoire de se défouler un peu après ce... Cette bien étrange discutions qui l'avait mis hors de lui.  
Le jeune homme attendait sa mort, semblant presque serein. Il serait au moins accueilli au Paradis sans avoir révélé les secrets de la tablette !

Mais Crowley devinant ce que penser le jeune homme, lui fit bien comprendre le contraire.

-J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! S'exclama pourtant Kevin, espérant qu'un ange entendrait son appel ou que les frères Winchester s'étaient rendu compte de sa disparition trop longue, même s'il en doutait...

Et ce qui intéressait le plus Crowley en ce moment était son jouet sexuel céleste préféré, qu'il allait étrangler quand il la reverrait d'ailleurs !

* * *

**Voila, nous avons hate de lire vos avis =)**


End file.
